rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Silvanus Neriki
Basic Information General Silvanus "Scar" Neriki Concept: Lion General Player: NPC Motivation: Conquer the East and create a lasting dynasty. Exalt Type: Amalgam Age: N/A Anima: None History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Like all amalgam's, Neriki has a distinctly unnatural appearance. A giant among mortals, the lion that walks as a man stands almost twelve feet in height -- able to wear a suit of armor thicker than many war machines and wield his Grand Diaklave one handed. His armor is polished steel and orichalcum on top of yellow-gold fur, creating a figure who shines in even the slightest light. A powerful presence, the general seems like he should be a combat brute at first glance -- the sort of creature set into ranks of enemy soldiers to break into a rage and hack it's way through flesh and aegis. Those who spend time in his presence however, find him to be a more refined figure. Although he has a great talent for physical violence, his skills and interests extend in other directions. As a tactician, he prefers the gradual approach to bloody, climatic battles that may or may not work out in his favor -- seeking long term stability rather than the glory of immediate conquest. His mane is decorated with traditional wards against the wyld, beads and ivory carvings for good luck -- and icons to local gods, designed to make him a more sympathetic figure to the lands he must pass through. Outside the battlefield -- history is his greatest passion, for the rise and fall of empires and peoples across Creation is so poorly recorded. Neriki earned his nicknamed, Scar, from the defining cut over his left eye -- a gash deep into the flesh that remains visible even under his fur. He doesn't discuss how he got it outside of a close circle of friends, save to say that the hardest lesson any general must learn is to pick his battles. The nickname is generally used only his troops -- out of his earshot. In person, he either goes by General Neriki when the tone is formal, or Silus when it is not. He is aware of the nickname, but pretends to be oblivious too it -- for as nicknames go, it's relatively harmless. In person -- he has a serious and somewhat formal air, but goes out of his way to try and make others feel at ease. He's not given to hobbies (other than the study of history) but will politely inquire about others lives outside of their work -- and will, of course, eagerly throw himself into any discussion or debate about historical events. He has a good sense of humor, if a rather calm one, engaging in the occasional amused chuckle. He can turn stern when he feels his time is being wasted -- and while he usually sits or places guests in high positions so they won't feel intimidated by him, he's not above using his size to hurry someone along who's babbling. In combat, he has all the properties one would expect a lion-totem to have. Noble, proud, concerned for the lives of his soldiers and civillians. It takes a lot to drive him to anger -- cruelty, the murder of civillians, brazen dishonor on the field of battle -- but when his ire does rise, his wrath is a terrible thing to behold, fiery and usually bloody. Towards the Solar Exalted -- and his creators particularity -- Neriki has mixed but largely positive views. They are potentially his most powerful allies, many of them are noble and good, and they provide him with the materials he needs to wage war. But as a student of history, he knows of the excesses of the First Age, and so while he is content to be their ally, and even their friend, he has sworn to himself he will never be their lackey. The Solar's made him to create a peaceful, lasting rule in the chaotic East, and that is what he'll do -- even if not every step he takes it to his creators best interests. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 8+4 Dexterity 7 Stamina 8+4 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 5 Intelligence 4 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 5 Melee 5+4 (+3 Diaklaves) Thrown War 5 (+3 Veteran Forces) ZENITH Integrity 5+2 Performance 5 (+3 Inspiring Speaches) Presence 5 (+3 Intimidation) Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics 5 Awareness 5 (+3 Join Battle) Dodge Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 2 Ride 3 Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Rivertongue Language 1: Low Realm Language 2: Old Realm Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Artifact 3: Grand Diaklave Artifact 5: Superheavy Plate Manse 5: Tower Primary Power Station (Twin Striking Lightning Prism) Manse 5: Tower Primary Power Station (Gem of White Heat) Manse 4: The Lions Manse (Melee Leaping Dragon Stone) Artifact 4: Green Iron Heart Artifact 5: Essence Storage Gem Arsenal 5: --Artifact 5: Heavy Implosion Bow x2 --Artifact 4: Artifact-Powering Essence Gem Command 5 Retainers 5 Henchmen 3: --Enlightened Mortal Demon Summoner --Heroic Mortal Ambassador --Enlightened Mortal Scholar --Enlightened Mortal Artillery Cheif --Heroic Mortal XO Mutations Giant Inexhaustable Wolf's Pace Artifacts Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms *Second Presence Excellency (Core, 184) *Second Martial Arts Excellency (Core, 184) *Second Melee Excellency (Core, 184) **Infinite Melee Mastery (Core, 185) *Second Athletics Excellency (Core, 184) **Thunderbolt Attack Prana (Core, 223) *Integrity Protecting Prana (Core, 201) *Shadow Over Water (Core, 227) **Seven Shadow Evasion (Core, 227) Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Mundane Equipment Tower Shield +1 DV, +2 Ranged DV Magical Equipment Grand Diaklave: Speed 5, Accuracy +2, Damage: +12L, Defense +0, Rate 2, Attune: 8, Keywords: O, P, R Superheavy Plate: Soak +15L/15B, Hardness 10L/10B, Attune: 8 Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 3/3(2/2) Conviction 5/5(6/6) Temperance 2/2 Valor (Primary) 5/5 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5(7) Parry DV 9(10) Mental Dodge DV 8(8) Mental Parry DV 6(6) Soak Bashing Soak 27(20) Lethal Soak 21(14) Aggravated Soak 15(8) Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 2; 31/31 Personal 20+35 Committed 24 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Honorable People (Positive) Peaceful Solutions (Positive) Experience 0/0 Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:CotUS